


Adore You.

by bbhbae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and sebaek is main ofc!, blind boy baekhyun, chanyeol is an asshole, i guess?, i will update the tags again, idk what else should i tag, jongdae is brat yet he's nice, joonmyeon is a coffe shop boss, kris is an annoying, kyungsoo is a kind humble best friend, sehun is a highschool boy with a lot of responsibility, there will be a slight mentioned of kaisoo and krisho since i also ship them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhbae/pseuds/bbhbae
Summary: Oh Sehun finally knows how to breathe again after he accidentally meets a petite blind boy, Byun Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, i'm nervous as wreck as i was writing this and i hope it will not turn bad, i guess? Also i had posted this on AFF.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 1**

 

“Another day, another shit. Ugh!” he groaned slightly, pushed open the door of his classroom. As the door open, he walked out.

_It's time to relax yourself Sehun, a hard day in school huh?_

“Oh Sehun!”

He heard someone was calling out his name in a meter away but he quickened his pace to avoid  _him_  without turning back. He could tell by hearing his voice, the said boy had something to discuss about. His face turned ashen at the thought that the said boy would bring their past conversation up.

_Ugh._

 

_"Sehun, you can't leave this band. This is important to us, to all of us. Remember, you promise us you will be in this band till we'll win. Please remember that Sehun—" Sehun shook his head, unable to hear more. He dashed out from the music room, slamming the door shut._

_Jongin's jaw dropped._

 

Sehun shook his head.

Being in a school band was stressing him out lately. At the same time, he must keep his grades in a stable state. To make it short, they (actually him, who always failed) were having a hard practice for an upcoming music competition. All his friends kept pushing him to win against the competition though they knew that he would need a long time to eventually make the things up. Not that he wanted to make them feel that he’s a burden for them as he always, was the one who failed and miserable whenever they practice. That’s not true. All he ever wants is, keep up with his grade and made his mother proud of him and most importantly, his schoolarship.

But they didn’t seem they have understood him when he tried to explain to them, they said that he was a frivolous freak though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Sehun was going to make his way to his bike, a hand grabbed his arm and he swiveled his head in a swift movement.

He looked at the tan boy then his hand on his arms twice.

“W-Wait—!” Jongin gasped for air after a short running he had done.

He sharply inhaled.

“You can’t do this to me, Sehun-ah, we’ve made a deal. You promised me, you will stay with us till the competition day, remember?”

He stared at the boy from earlier, tried hard to breathe.

Perhaps he was running to chase him. Sehun thought as he let out a heavy sigh, making his shoulders slump.

The said boy, Jongin still held on his arm.

"Sehun-ah, please..." Sehun blew his bangs on his forehead and let out another sigh.

It took a minute for Sehun to notice that Jongin was desperately wanted him to join the school band. There were so many words Sehun had said to him, explaining to him that he would never participated in school band anymore. Despite of wanting to keep up with his grades, Sehun had the  _right things_  to do rather being in the school band.

Jongin's begging has no effect on him though.

Sehun rolled his eyes upward, pushing Jongin’s hand away from him in a not-so-gently way.

“Please, stop forcing me to join the band anymore, Jongin. I have no interest with it.” with that, Sehun ignored him and unlocks his bicycle lock pad. Pouncing on his precious bike, he’s cycling out of the school gate in rush.

“B-But I have something to tell you! Oh Sehun! Please listen to me. Just this once—” Jongin yelled and ran his fingers on his hair in frustration.

Ma-y-be.

"—and I won't bother you anymore!" he finished the words harshly. Jongin couldn’t help but mutter a curse under his breath, watching Sehun’s back on the bike gradually faded away.

Sehun was nowhere in sight.

And Jongin groaned out loud.

Kim Jongin was a friend of Sehun when they both had entered the high school. Jongin has no closest friend other than Sehun though that grumpy boy always evaded him in ages. Jongin had never understood Sehun behavior. Occasionally, he managed to make the latter being more opened up to him (it wasn’t enough). But still, it was hard. Sehun was not a person whose would easily open up to someone though to his trusted friends. Jongin thought that Sehun was a type of person who never wanted to share their problems. Yes. That’s the right words to describe Sehun: he was a freak. Though Jongin would rather say that Sehun was his best friend (he really wished that to happen in his real life) he never knew about Sehun’s. Jongin never met any part of Sehun’s family: his father, his mother, or his siblings. Of-fucking-course Sehun never invited him to his house.

Jongin padded through the school gate in defeat and he looked cheerless.

“JONGIN!” turning his head to the voice, Jongin lips curled into a thin smile seeing his boyfriend running in high spirits to him while enthusiastically waving his hand.

“Hey,” he greeted his boyfriend as soon as the said boy gave him a bear hug almost causing him to fall down on the dirty ground.

“I miss you…” Kyungsoo pouted as Jongin broke the hug. The tan boy tapped on his boyfriend's lips twice before pecking on them.

“I’m sorry Soo, but I’m tired. I just want to go hom—”

“Is it because of him, right?!” Jongin flinched at the sudden high pitch voice, came out from his boyfriend's lips.

He stared at Kyungsoo face. Somehow his face turned red all of a sudden because of the anger. He saw the shorter boy clenched tight his fist in anger.

“It’s because of Sehun…” his boyfriend murmured softly.

His faces expression softened.

Jongin felt weird seeing Kyungsoo reaction just awhile.

The shorter boy pouted and reached for his boyfriend’s hands.

“I’m sorry...” he murmured.

"For yelling at you. I'm sorry..." Jongin couldn’t properly react. He put both of his palms on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He tried to make the shorter boy looked at him in the eyes.

“Soo,” he began.

“I’m so sorry-” he was interrupted by a pair of heart-shaped lips was smashed onto his lips. The kiss was gentle and Jongin could feel the sincerity from Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay, Nini. I should apologize to you,” Kyungsoo shyly said after breaking the simple kiss.

Jongin chuckled seeing Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned pink.

_He’s so cute._

At least he has a boyfriend to make him feel right though he hated that 'Ninie' nicknames.

  
_Ugh_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun parked his bike in front of his small permanent house—thank God he wouldn't need to pay for the rent anymore—Sehun sighed.

As soon as he threw his shoes aside, stepped in the house, his small five-year-old, little brother and sister turned to look at him. Sehun took a notice that his twin siblings were running to him leaving their drawing book and scattering crayons behind. A big smile on their faces could really make Sehun put a smile back in glee.

“Oppa!”

“Hyung!”

They said in unison, running with their small legs and hugged his brother pair of legs.

Sehun chortled at his adorable little twin siblings and patted their head. The two of them would always wait for him to come back from school in hope that their brother would buy them any sweets or candy and maybe lollipop.

The adorable twins, Sehan and Sena looked up to Sehun with their best puppy eyes. Their small arms still wrapped around Sehun’s pair of legs.

Sehun's lips curled into a wide smile, knowing fully well what they exactly want.

“Aww baby, today I bought a big lollipop for both of you. Put your hands up if you want it!”

Sehun swiftly zipped out his bag and pulled out two colorful lollipops he bought them on the way to come home; then handed them to his adorable little sister and little brother who happily put their hands up in the air.

The five-year-old twins were on cloud nine as they were gazing at their big colourful lollipops.

“Oppa?” Sena, the elder one, asked politely, looking up to look at his brother. Sehun watched her small fingers worked in rush in order to remove the plastic wrapper.

Sehun understand why so he made a move.

Sehun took the lollipop away from her hand. “Let me do this for you, baby.” Smiling, Sehun began ripping the plastic wrapper.

“I’ll buy one more for you and Sehan tomorrow,” she nodded in gleefully.

“Make sure you behave yourself in class, okay? I don’t want to hear any compliment from your teacher.” She nodded again after Sehun gave her lollipop back. The brother patted on her head before smiling again.

“Neh! Sena is gooooood girl, oppa.” She started licking on her lollipop, kissed her brother on the cheeks and ran away to continue her undone drawing.

“H-Hyung?” Sehun kneeled down and met his little brother’s big pair of shining eyes.

“C-Can Sehun hyung h-help Sehan?” he stared down on the floor. Somewhat he looked as if he was in guilty.

“What’s wrong Sehannie?” little Sehan looked up and Sehun couldn’t help but to feel worried all of a sudden.

What if he caused a trouble in the school again? What if the teacher asked Sehun to come to the school again? What if he was being bullied again? What if—

“What’s wrong Sehannie? Are you okay?” Sehun's checking his small body.

“Sehan is okay—" the little boy paused, biting his lower lips nervously enough to make Sehun worried more.

"Sehannie, what's wrong?" the little boy pouted.

"Sehan want to tell hyung...uh—teacher says...uh—hyung must go to school for a family day in Sehan school...umm—on S-Saturday.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I will come of course,” Sehun chuckled.

Sehan was jumping up and down in the air. He looked so happy.

"Thank you hyung! Sehan looooveeee hyung so much!" little Sehan hugged Sehun almost crashing his brother's back on the floor.

There's no words needed to describe the happiness in his little pair of eyes. Sehun was happy seeing his siblings happiness.

"Sena noona! Noona! Hyung said, hyung can go to school for family day! Sehan is soooo happy!" Sehan went to his twins, sitting down beside her and told her everything about the conversation he had with Sehun earlier.

Sehun shook his head deliberately and pressed his lips together as he was watching them.

"Really?" Sehun could see Sena pair of eyes were shimmering in happiness—

"Really!!!!" —and Sehan nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeayyyyyyy! Sena is so happy!!!" Sehun could see they were jumping up and down, running around the house happily.

"Sehan too!!!"

Sehun slightly let out a sigh. Thinking about the family day, was another things that makes him feels worst and a freak brother to his siblings. The last year event vividly stuck on his mind. The last year events turned out to be the worst event ever—to Sehun—when Sehun forgot that he should wear a sport-like clothes not a formal t-shirt and tight jeans. That's not a problem though but the problem is he actually can't do the sport. Last year, in the end, they didn't have a chance to win and went back home accompanied by Sehan and Sena, messy sobbing because Sehun had lost all the games and they didn't get their big gift.

Getting up on his knees, he threw himself on the couch. Spreading his arms and legs. He continued, drowning on his train of thoughts.

Sehun on the other hand, of course he would feel happy seeing his siblings' happy faces—

The house was quiet again. Sehun stole a quick glance at the twins who busily working on their drawing. Particularly, he could see little Sehan and Sena were focusing on their drawing 100% as they also bite on their lower lips—

Sehun stared on the white, pure ceiling, thinking.

—However knowing the fact that he would not be able to buy them sweets, candy or lollipop and any others necessary stuff makes him feel down. How possible he could find a job? He was a jobless now.

In recent times, his brainless manager, an old man from his previous work place fired him because of unreasonable reason. How could he seethe with hatred when he saw Sehun’s little brother and sister would join his brother in the cafe? Saying the fact that 'kids are not allowed in my cafe' in front of Sehun’s face with a loud shout; that’s enough to make the teenager burst out in anger. Without thinking twice, he grabbed his little siblings’ hands and walked away before throwing his apron straight in the stupid old man’s face.

Sehun stood up and made his way to his mother’s room.

Twisting the door knob slowly, then he silently whispered “Mom...” as the door slightly open, hoping there will be any reply but there’s no reply. He saw his mother was lying on the bed probably sleeping.

He slowly closed the door.

Sehun went to his room and collapsed on his not-so-comfy bed—at least he still can sleep on bed than sleep on the floor and only with a piece of thin blanket.

He's so grateful.

He hated the thought that always annoyed him, saying he’s hopeless because he was not able to afford their life while he was trying hard. He did trying hard as well.

Yeonna was his mother’s name. The said mother; on her early forties, was suffering of a disease. She had a kidney problem. Now, she was having a treatment called dialysis treatment in three times per week. Every Saturday, Monday and Wednesday, Sehun would accompany her to the hospital for the treatment. They would stay there in four hours and more. Sehun’s uncle and aunt also lend a hand to take care of his twin siblings while they are gone.

Knowing that his mother wasn’t able to do the house work things a lot—she still can cook though—Sehun was the one had to do that all. Not to forget, Sehun has an elder sister, Oh Soona. However, she barely stayed at home as she studied in a boarding school. Sehun didn't care less about her. She was being selfish all the time.

But he managed keep up with their relationship in a nice way. He's not trying to say that he hated her.

No.

He doesn't—

—Or... Maybe  _yes_.

Thinking about his elder sister was another thing he hated. When the weekend had reached, of course she would back home and helping him out doing the house work—but he hated the fact that she sometimes bring up the conversation about their father and Sehun’s job.

That’s the problem and it always stressing him out.

Speaking of their father, the old man probably had died (Sehun wished that would happen). Sehun didn’t care less about him because he’s the one that he must put the blame on. He’s the one who has made their life suffer. The old man whose didn’t even care about his family, the old man who just wanted to enjoy his life with the brat nasty woman around. Not that Sehun care if he was leaving them back then and that’s a good thing though. The old man would just hurt his mother and Sehun hated seeing his mother’s tears all night long.

His mother would always cry all night long and she failed to avoid her tears from Sehun.

And Sehun made a promise to himself, to his family that he would do anything for them.

Too bad, Sehun knew and understand well that no one—yes, there's no one could understand his family's condition.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another day came by pretty fast. After coming back from school earlier, Sehun got a text message from his favorite hyung and he also preferred him as a good friend. Joonmyeon had texted him, saying that he would like to meet Sehun in a cafe as he promised to Sehun, he wanted to give a job to him.

After preparing some food for his little brother and sister, he swiftly rushed there, cycling his bike on the busy road; looks like he was in a big rush.

He stopped his bike in a rush in front of a big sign of 'Kim’s House Cafe', processing a loud of screech sound. Sehun took out a small note in his pocket, staring down on the note to make sure he got the right address.

He nodded to himself and tossed the note in his pocket.

Sehun's eyes traveled along the shining big sign though it was simple yet it was so attractive enough to make people attract and make sure they will step in. The big sign was decorated with silver lighting and it gave a dreamlike effect.

Knocking back into reality, Sehun parked his bike aside and pushed open the door.

The first new things—to his eyes for a nineteen years old he was—he noticed how the cafe was decorated, it came like a classic one and the view that seemed—old—like really old—was Sehun ever got to think. His eyes traveled along the white pure ceiling and some big chandelier above—were shining a yellow light—so damn beautiful. Sehun said to himself and nodded his head.

This is his first time of coming here though. Too bad, Sehun never knew there would be a cafe here as he never noticed this cafe before. Well, he barely use this path whenever he's cycling home.

Sehun suddenly felt a slight smack of someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and his eyes met the one that he's looking for—the one that asked him to come here.

"Hey, hyung." he said in a flat tone.

Joonmyeon smiled and nodded.

However, Sehun didn't smile back in return.

"Welcome to my cafe, Sehunnie," the smile on Joonmyeon's face—which Sehun thought was really annoying—went wide.

Joonmyeon brought the younger, asked him to follow him in order to introduce the younger to all of his worker. At first, the latter refused but well—Joonmyeon managed to make him agree.

The first impression on Sehun's face when Joonmyeon showed him around—the cafe was 'freak'. Maybe because how the cafe was decorated and Sehun hated the 'old' view of that cafe. It looked like—ew, low class.

But yeah, people has their own interest and Joonmyeon happened to be one of them.

The first worker Sehun met was Kim Minseok; one of Joonmyeon closest friend—since college—untill now. Wow, a very nice friendship, Sehun thought. Sehun learned that Minseok had a very good skill in making coffee—fast and nice taste—and he would make Sehun's jaw dropped in amaze.

The next one was Hwanhee. At first glance, maybe people would judge him (including Sehun himself) as an annoying boy but instead, he was great! A great barista ever as Joonmyeon seemed couldn't stop praise him and Sehun just keep nodding his head as if he was showing no interest. Later, he would receive a glare from Joonmyeon as he said, "Are you listening?" and Sehun would reply. "Whatever hyung. Whatever you says," with a shrug.

Joonmyeon had introduced Sehun to half of his worker, and now the last one.

Joonmyeon continued, paying no attention to Sehun well-mannered.

He pointed out to a girl dressed in a casual dress with black and white apron and she has a ponytail, "This one is Kim Hyura." she bowed politely and pressed her lips.

Joonmyeon nodded and continued, "She's a friend of Hwanhee and she has a very nice skill in making brownies." he introduced. Sehun didn't even spare a glance to the girl in front of him. All he was doing—glancing around the cafe.

The girl, Hyura offered him a hand shake but Sehun didn't accept it and choose to ignore her.

There was a weird expression on Hyura's face and she seemed—"Ah, Hyura-ssi, please get back to work. I'm sorry." Joonmyeon rubbed his nape, his face confused.

"He just—urmm...he's an anti-social boy...he only talk to people he have known—haha—I knew, it's kinda weird...so, urm...well—you know—" Joonmyeon was quick to cover up, giving her a fake smile.

A soft smile appeared on her cute face, "It's alright Joonmyeon-ssi. I understand." she walked away, continued her bunch of works.

Joonmyeon sighed in relief.

He looked at Sehun's young face. "You doesn't change Sehunnie. You are still the same. The old Sehunnie who used to be anti-social person and barely makes friend." he walked, approaching a small table, a little bit far away from the crowd. Sehun trailed from behind.

Sehun surely ignored the elder comments. "There's no use to build a friendship, and hyung—" he took a seat. Joonmyeon too. "You are lucky enough to be my friend." Joonmyeon chuckled.

"So, are you saying that I'm the lucky one huh? Sehunnie?" he wiggled his eyebrows, teasing the younger.

"Whatever." stated Sehun with a poker face.

"Hey, stop making that face will you?!" Joonmyeon tried to pinch the younger cheeks but Sehun was quick to slap his hand away.

"Stop it hyung! It's disgusting!"

Joonmyeon ruffled the younger's hair and Sehun let out a loud groan.

"Oh, you can start working now!"

"Thanks hyung," he gave him a  _thin_  smile—well, at least...

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. You're my friend afterall."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, who's that poker face boy?" asked Kris, nudged Joonmyeon's arms.

"My friend." replied Joonmyeon simply, eyes scanning over the cafe or exactly can't stop gazing at the cafe's door.

He then ignored Kris.

Joonmyeon was holding his phone on his hand probably he was searching for someone. Kyungsoo told him that his friend will come over to celebrate a birthday party tonight. Everything was set already as Joonmyeon had managed it well. The party probably will start on 8 p.m.

The problem is, he still didn't meet the birthday boy—a friend of Kyungsoo and Jongdae and of course he wondered who is it.

Kris nodded at what Joonmyeon had said before and continued to wipe the cups and plates. "Well, I thought he's your boyfriend," Joonmyeon scoffed and Kris laughed out loud—and Joonmyeon knew, it sounded so scary—

"He's just a kid, Yifan." he scrolled down his phone screen then stole a glance on Sehun who was taking the order on a customer. He could see Sehun's poker face.

_Aish this kid! I wonder if he know how to smile..._

"Well, a handsome kid you've got there, Myeonnie." Kris pointed out at the way Sehun is.

Joonmyeon shot him a death glare.

Kris held up both hands on the air, "Okay, okay, I will stop now." still laughing he poked Joonmyeon's shoulder.

"Sensitive boy ever!" with that, the taller disappeared to the kitchen.

Kris' head popped out from the kitchen's door, "Myeonnie! Kyungsoo texted me they will come about half an hour more!" he shouted.

Joonmyeon shouted back. "Everything is ready! Kyungsoo told me we don't need to hang up the balloon." he frowned. "I wonder why though." with that, Kris disappeared again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

A/N: How's the Chapter 1? Please do leave a comment! I love to read all your comments!

Still no SeBaek? Yeah, but don't worry, they will meet in the next chapter! Please give me some support, especially to our shining armour—SEBAEK!! hehe.

Please support me and this fic.

I love you :*

Also thanks a lot!

 

 

 


End file.
